


be like that.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Why you gotta be like that?  It was something Rey had thought about every boyfriend she'd had when they'd turned into complete and total assholes.or:  Rey's had a string of jerks for boyfriends.  Ben proves to her that not all men are ones.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	be like that.

**Author's Note:**

> day 8, drabble 8.
> 
> Prompt 008 - be like that.

Why you gotta be like that? It was something Rey had thought about every boyfriend she'd had when they'd turned into complete and total assholes, and it happened so many times that Rey was convinced that every man on the planet was one. Then came the magical night when she met Ben. Ben was wonderful, but the others had been at first, so Rey waited for the day to come when Ben's true colors showed. When he gave her a ring, she realized that he really wasn't, and after she said yes, she hoped that he'd always be like that.


End file.
